The Biostatistics and Informatics Shared Resource (BISR) plays an essential role in the research activities of the University of Hawai'i Cancer Center. The biostatistics function, established in 1995, and the informatics function, established in 2004, have recently been consolidated in order to provide a seamless support system to Cancer Center members. The formation of a cohesive group of statisticians and informaticians helps assure uniform excellence in all aspects of data management and analysis across all projects and allows for an exchange of methodological approaches leading to more efficient and creative solutions. The overarching goal of the BISR is to ensure that sound analytic principles are followed, thereby improving the quality of the research enterprise of the Cancer Center. Eighteen members and 14.82 FTE are currently included in the Biostatistics and Informatics Shared Resource. Services provided include consultation on study design, data collection, data management, data analysis, statistical programming, bioinformatics and systems biology, interpretation of findings, and clinical trials protocol support. During the last cycle of the CCSG grant, members of the resource contributed to 199 publications, including 155 as co-authors, served as co-investigators on 75 single project grants and 2 multi-project grants, and contributed to the submission of 90 grants, 45 of which were funded. The resource will continue to meet the biostatistical and informatics needs of the University of Hawai'i Cancer Center, will continue to perform methodological research important to the research of cancer center members, and will continue to develop a computational infrastructure for the storage and processing of high-dimensional data.